


The Taste of Apple Pie

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Curse Breaking, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Alternate ending to season one: Emma unwittingly breaks the curse. NSFW!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	The Taste of Apple Pie

Emma was enjoying this thoroughly, though not nearly as much as the Mayor. She had her face buried between the brunette’s slick thighs and was reveling in the endless moans escaping the woman she had once seen as a rival. They’d been doing this for more than a month now. It started out as hate sex, but then they both realized it was actually kind of nice, and so they began sneaking around to semi-public locations and fucking like rabbits. It was thrilling in a way, a lot like underage drinking, only twice as fun. The first time Emma buried her tongue in the Mayor’s cunt, she was certain she’d just discovered the reason this woman was so fixated with apples. Regina Mills’ pussy tasted like apple pie. A nice, succulent, _piping-hot_ apple pie, and it was oh, so sweet.

Regina’s fingers were tangled in Emma’s hair, her nails digging into the blonde’s scalp while that talented tongue slid through her labia again and again. Emma’s movements were slow, almost merciless, but then they would speed up on occasion, only to slow down once more. The blonde was teasing her— trying to make her scream. It wouldn’t happen. She was a Queen, after all, and screamed for no one. Even so, a soft cry of bliss escaped her painted, plush lips as Emma’s tongue sank into her dripping cunt. She rocked uncontrollably against Emma’s mouth, and doing so caused the younger woman’s nose to press into her sensitive clit. She gasped sharply and bit her lip hard enough that she nearly drew blood. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt herself growing closer and closer to orgasm.

 _“Em-ma,”_ she moaned, “Oh fuck, I’m _so close.”_

As tempting as it was to allow the Mayor to come, Emma decided to prolong the delicious torment as much as possible. She slowed the pace of her tongue and began sliding it along either side of the brunette’s smooth labia, earning a quiet growl of frustration.

“Damn you, Swan!” the Mayor hissed, tightening her grip on Emma’s hair, “Don’t you tease me like that!” There was desperation in her voice— almost a plea, but not quite. “Make me come, damn it! I want to come all over that pretty face.”

Emma opted to show a bit of mercy and allowed the brunette to find release. Without warning, she pulled Regina closer to her by grabbing the woman’s thighs and plunged her saturated tongue back into that sweet honey hole. Her head was pinned there and she hummed with satisfaction, moaning softly into Regina’s pussy. Before she had time to react, her lips, tongue and chin were coated in a warm wetness, and she knew immediately that she’d driven Regina over the edge.

Regina was gasping and writhing as she rocked against Emma’s face in ecstasy. She could see stars bursting behind her eyes even while they were rolled back in her head. Her nude body was laced with hot sweat, and she felt as though she was about to pass out from the overwhelming pleasure. Without warning, Emma’s lips enveloped her clit, and before either of them had time to react, a wave of shimmering light exploded outward. Emma was bewildered by this, but more so by the look of shock and dread masking Regina’s face.

“Regina? What the hell was that?”

Regina struggled to find her voice. _“Fuck.”_


End file.
